historicafandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Antioch (365)
The Battle of Antioch occurred in 365 AD when the Sassanid emperor Shapur II laid siege to Antioch (present-day Antakya, Turkey), the capital of Syria Coele. A Byzantine army led by Caesar Theodosius Flavius was destroyed piecemeal on the banks of the Orontes River. Background In the winter of 363 AD, a Byzantine army made an incursion into Assyria and besieged Hatra, but king Shapur II arrived with a Sassanid army and scared the Byzantines off. Shapur gave chase with some Arab mercenaries under his wing, and he laid siege to the Byzantine city of Antioch, the capital of Syria Coele. The Count of the Imperial Calendar and Caesar (heir apparent) Theodosius Flavius led 103 troops to come to the aid of the 88-strong garrison of Sebastianus, which was besieged by Shapur's army of 451 Persian troops. The Persians fought a defensive battle against the main Byzantine force on the opposite bank of the Orontes River, while Theodosius' larger army came in from behind the Persians. The battlefield consisted of two banks of the river separated by the Orontes, and there was only one bridge that could allow passage over the river. Battle The Persians, led by their emperor in battle, were inspired during the battle. Their emperor told them to shout "death and glory" as their battle cry, and the Persian troops clamored for battle. The main and smaller Byzantine army moved slowly towards the bridge, giving time for Shapur to led a cavalry charge against Theodosius' forces behind them. The Persians counted on the slow speed of the main Byzantine force to allow them sufficient time to destroy Theodosius' army. The full force of the cavalry charge succeeded in breaking the Byzantines, who were slaughtered. The Cibanarii Immortals of Shapur led the attack along with the cataphracts and the Arab mercenary cavalry, and they succeeded in routing much of the Byzantine force. Theodore was unhorsed in the battle and critically wounded, and his force was destroyed. With the larger Byzantine force destroyed, the Persians could then focus on the smaller Byzantine army. Sebastianus, as a mere garrison commander, was inept at strategy. His soldiers floundered about in the water, trying to swim across the river. However, Persian archers and slingers peppered the soldiers with rocks and arrows as they attempted to cross the river without facing the Persian infantry guarding the bridge. The Byzantine cavalry charged the Persian spearmen on the bridge and ran back and forth across the bridge, confused; the Persian spearmen eventually charged in and routed the Byzantines while on the offensive. The Byzantines were driven off the field in a crushing Persian victory. Aftermath The Persians killed 164 Byzantines with 61 losses, and the Persians entered the city of Antioch unopposed. The Antiochenes were hostile towards the Persians, so the Persians massacred 17,214 people. The depopulated city was left with only 5,738 people living in a ruined city, and the 94% Christian majority of the city had to be ruled by a 4% Zoroastrian minority. Gallery Sassanid army Antioch.png|The Persians before the battle Byzantines swimming.png|The Byzantines swimming across the Orontes River Category:Battles